


【艾利/无授翻】One-Track Mind死脑筋

by TINOJM17



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 进击的巨人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINOJM17/pseuds/TINOJM17
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, 艾伦·耶格尔/利威尔·阿克曼
Kudos: 15





	【艾利/无授翻】One-Track Mind死脑筋

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlayerEnfiniti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlayerEnfiniti/gifts).
  * A translation of [One-Track Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/949964) by [SlayerEnfiniti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlayerEnfiniti/pseuds/SlayerEnfiniti). 



艾伦和利威尔的身体纠缠在一起撞到了床的边缘。利威尔往床上爬了一些，艾伦热切地紧随其后，湿热的吻落在利威尔的脖颈上。  
“艾-艾伦……”利威尔喘着气。艾伦的回应是将两根手指深入他的体内。“啊！”利威尔咬着嘴唇，注视着艾伦背部起伏的肌肉，艾伦俯下身子轻轻舔了一下利威尔的腹部，利威尔忍不住叫出声来。他用手挡着脸，艾伦轻轻地舔着他腹部的肌肉，手指还在活动伸展着。喘息声渐渐微弱。这不公平，一点也不公平。  
在公众面前，利威尔总是沉着冷静的。而艾伦则是那个大喊大叫，抱怨不停的人。但是一丝不挂后，再加上一双异常美丽的蓝绿色眼睛，离他如此之近，突然间他们的角色就互换了。  
艾伦塞进去第三根手指的时候，利威尔不再抑制地发出一声惊叫。他不介意吵闹，尤其是当艾伦抬头看着他，像那样露齿而笑时，但是……  
手指退了出去。利威尔用胳膊撑着身子，看着艾伦把自己收拾干净。“艾伦，”利威尔低声说，“你能……跟我说说话吗？你总是一言不发。”  
艾伦皱起眉头，挺直身子，用自己的下体顶着利威尔的后面。利威尔的头向后一仰，猛地抽了口气。“什么……我该说些什么。”  
利威尔大口大口地喘着气，双手在床单上一通乱抓。“什么都好，说点什么。嗯……告诉我你喜欢什么，告诉我你想对我做什么。”  
艾伦身体前倾，双手撑在他的两侧，把下体往里面推了推。“好吧，嗯……我觉得你很美？”艾伦慢慢进入时利威尔呻吟着。无论他们这样做了多少次，利威尔总是这么紧张，  
“继续说。”他乞求道。  
艾伦害羞地用鼻尖蹭了蹭利威尔的后颈。“我爱看你穿上立体机动装置时优雅的模样。妈的，你看起来真是人间绝色。”艾伦完全进入了他的身体。他用手搂住艾伦宽阔的肩膀，催促他继续。“呃，我-我第一次看你杀死巨人的时候，我吓坏了，后来我不得不摇摇晃晃地回到房间。没想到你没注意到，你真令人难以置信，那么干净利落的一刀。”艾伦退出来一点，又猛地进入，利威尔喊着他的名字。“从没见过你需要砍第二刀，真是完美极了。”利威尔把他的手放在艾伦的臀部，轻轻挤压着艾伦的身体。“我想要……”  
“告诉我。你想要……什么？”利威尔喘着气。  
艾伦轻咬着利威尔的脖子。“我想带你走出墙外。你和我，我们会杀死很多巨人。啊，非常多。”他猛地撞进利威尔的身体，激起小个子一声惊叫。“我们会把他们撕成碎片。他们不会有任何机会，我们会沾满他们的鲜血，感受那血液在身上嘶嘶作响。”利威尔里面又热又紧，艾伦无法思考。既然他已经开始了，就无法停止说话。“嗯，我们会把巨人的尸体堆在一起，高的大家都能看见。”  
艾伦正在失去思考能力，他的大脑一片空白，说出的话十分草率。“哦，利威尔。我们来杀了他们，我们要杀很多很多。”利威尔在下面颤抖着，内壁紧紧地夹住了艾伦。“啊！杀了他们！”艾伦狠狠地撞进里面，快感随着白色的炽热释放了出来。“嗯……利威尔……”艾伦气喘吁吁，试图平复自己。利威尔仍在身下颤抖着，所以艾伦把自己退了些出来，想要用手抚慰利威尔的前端，他顿住了。  
利威尔并不是因为情欲而颤抖，他是在拼命忍住笑出声，两只手捂着嘴，笑得抖个不停。看到艾伦古怪的表情他不再克制，笑了起来。“哈哈哈哈哈哈，艾伦，哦，艾伦！”眼泪在他的眼眶打转。“把他们全杀了，”他说道，“该死，这简直太好笑了。”当艾伦疯狂想弄清楚自己到底做错了什么时，人类最强咯咯地笑个不停。“真是最棒的高潮，哈哈哈哈哈哈，我，我喘不过气来了！”  
艾伦的快感逐渐消退，他的下体随着他的动作逐渐滑出利威尔的身体。“呃，”他明智地开口，但他对说什么毫无头绪。“抱歉？”  
利威尔不再笑了。“哦，哦，别这样，”他喘着气说。“我们随时都可以做，但那－那是质量问题。妈的，妈的，我可没笑得那么厉害。”他又笑了起来。“把他们全杀了，艾伦，我想我终于找到了你不擅长的方面。”  
艾伦脸红了。“我，”利威尔把手缠上他的脖子，勾住艾伦，给了他一个绵长的深吻。  
“你应该补偿我，”利威尔低声说，恢复了平静。艾伦舔了舔嘴唇，不确定他是不是认真的。  
“真的？”  
利威尔笑了，“对啊，你还有别的事很不擅长，你知道的。”艾伦咧嘴笑了。  
“你只在我满嘴东西的时候更喜欢我。”  
利威尔幸灾乐祸的笑溢了出来。“是的，的确。”他按住艾伦的肩膀，艾伦心甘情愿的滑了下去。他抓住利威尔的臀部，又舔了舔嘴唇。“艾伦？”  
蓝绿色的眼睛飞快地对上了利威尔的。“嗯？”  
利威尔弓起腰，把双腿张开。“如果你想继续，你就永远不要，我是说永远不要，在和我做的时候谈论巨人，懂了吗？”  
艾伦明智地选择了一种无言的回答方式。


End file.
